western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reek of Desperation
is the third episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on July 10, 2019. Plot summary Rainwater teams up with Jenkins for a big business deal, but powerful new enemies look to block their plans; John and Beth groom a new political candidate. - Source: zap2it Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Wendy Moniz-Grillo as Governor Perry *Kelly Rohrbach as Cassidy Reid *Martin Sensmeier as Martin *Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck *Tanaya Beatty as Avery *''Ryan Bingham as Walker - credit only'' *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Terry Serpico as Teal Beck *James Jordan as Livestock Agent Steve Hendon *Lane Garrison as Ray *Ryan Dorsey as Blake Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *Michael Todd Behrens as Doug *Tinsel Korey as Emily Sessions *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Gabriel "Gator" Guilbeau as Gator *Shae Robins as Waitress *Nicolas Harvard as Director *Katie Cockrell as Receptionist Uncredited *Taylor Sheridan as Travis Wheatley Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Evan Ahlgren, Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Chad Galster *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Adam Suschitzky, BSC *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Stephen Kay Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Brian Sherwin *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Greg Gilman *Second Assistant Director: Kristina W. Massie *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Supervisor: Rajeev Malhotra *Post Production Assistant: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, Bill Smith *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 1.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 2.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 3.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 6.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 8.png Videos Meet Malcolm Beck Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth & Jamie Clash … Again Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce & Monica Get Real Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘The Reek of Desperation’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes